Now and Again
by MattHardyzBabe
Summary: Sequel to 'The Other Side'. Some told by Joanie's POV. I'm crap at summaries so review so I don't cry ALL night


Disclaimer: I do not own the character's blah, blah, blah

Disclaimer: I do not own the character's blah, blah, blah. If you sue me you will get **PEANUTS**.

Summary: Sequel to 'The Other Side'. Some told by Joanie's POV and the other told normally. I'm crap at summaries so just read it so I don't cry ALL night.

__

Where am I? What am I doing here? I look around hoping to find some answers but all I can do is ask more questions. I see Billy sat next to me, his eyes are blurry it look's like he's been crying but why? I just want to reach out my arms and hold him close to me but I can't move, I try to speak but all that comes out are gurgling noises. Billy looks up quickly and shouts something to people who are standing outside the room but I can't hear what, he tenderly touches my cheek and I love the way his hand warm hand feel against my cold face. The other's rush in and surround me. All I can make out are a sea of happy faces. Some I don't even know, one of them tells me I collapsed and they found me in the bathroom. I don't care, all I want is to go home and carry on like it used to be. Just Billy, Nora, Jeff, Matt, Amy, me and my baby.. My baby, shit. What happened?

My chest feels tight, I can't breathe. Oh god oh god, I try to breathe it's no use. Shit, shit what's gonna happen. I look around those sea of happy faces are now faces of fear. People are shouting I shut my eyes hoping that when I wake up everything will be normal again and then black…..

"Joanie … Joanie!" Billy yelled at the top of his lungs, he yelled until he had Matt and Jeff trying to hold him back, away from Joanie's room. He fought, he kicked, he screamed. All Billy wanted was that he would turn around and see her smiling face in front of him, arms out stretched ready to embrace him. But no. She wasn't there.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gunn? A timid voice behind him said. Billy whirled around ready to kill when he looked down and saw a wisp of curly brown hair. Billy stared at this particular individual as the Rock would at Vince or Benoit. Startled and visibly nervous, the man shuffled through some papers hurriedly, occasionally glancing up with a 'do I know you' look sweeping across his face. Matt huffed, clearly pissed off that this dweeb of a Doctor was taking so long. Matt glanced at Amy through the waiting room window, she was comforting Nora while trying to keep herself from hysterics. Walking briskly over to the waiting room, Nora's head shot up. She fiddled with the blue Gap sweatshirt nervously that Jeff had lent her.

"Is she ok? What's happening? She's going to die isn't she? Just like Cleo did, I knew it I knew it" Nora shook her head heavily, her golden ringlets tumbled around her newly tanned shoulders, she sat down and cried again. Amy looked at Matt, fresh tears forming in her eyes. He motioned for her to come to him and she did so. He wrapped her in his strong embrace whilst taking in himself the events that had occurred in the last few hours. Everything had been fine; they were all having a great time. Then they heard what sounded like something heavy had just been thrown on the floor, assuming Joanie was upset Matt went up to check on her, he looked in every room but she was nowhere to be found. He noticed that the bathroom door that was usually open was now shut, Matt had knocked lightly on the door whispering her name softly. No answer. He said it again this time louder. No answer. He shouted Billy's name while trying to open the door, but it was locked. Now, he was scared. Matt heard Billy's footsteps coming up the stairs; the next few moments were a blur to him. Both of them had eventually broken down the door. They'd found Joanie unconscious huddled in the corner. Phoned hospital. No ambulances. They'd all driven there. No one knew if Joanie or her baby were gonna make it through the night….

"Matty" The sound of Amy's voice jolted him back to the present.

"Yea Aimes?"

"She's going to die isn't she" Amy almost whispered. After a long silence Matt replied

"No, no Amy, Joanie isn't going to die"

So? What did ya think? Very dramatic I know but I thought I'd do something a bit different, the next part is on its way soon! Please review or I'll hunt you down……. Oh and by the way, anyone want to give me some tip's that's fine but I don't like to be insulted thank you very much! Do I love you for reading my story? HELL YEA!!!!!


End file.
